


Je me souviens

by AshD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ностальгия, ангст, нытьё, школа, юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshD/pseuds/AshD
Summary: Жаннет Нуари посещает единственное место, в котором её запомнят - старый коллеж, с которым связана большая часть её детских воспоминаний. Когда-то это место было для неё целым миром.





	Je me souviens

**Author's Note:**

> No plagiarism here, the account on the other site where this work was previously published is also mine.

Голубой «Мерседес» остановился возле Коллежа номер 215 из французского городка Ф. Из машины вышла высокая и стройная дама лет тридцати, одетая в строгий чёрно-белый костюм. Её светло-каштановые волосы были туго заплетены в косу. На её овальном лице было непростительно много морщин, а в её маленьких, близко посаженных карих глазах читалась глубокая печаль.  
Она быстро покинула школьную парковку, направляясь к основному зданию. Прошло много лет с тех пор, как Жаннет Нуари окончила коллеж, но она по прежнему с наслаждением вслушивалась в цоканье, возникшее в результате столкновения её туфель на невысоком каблуке с плиткой, ковром расстилавшейся перед школой. Сейчас-то плитка была, конечно же, не такой, как во времена её ранней юности. Да и здание изменилось до неузнаваемости: к нему достроили этаж и крыло, ещё ему сменили окна и двери, а так же избавились от старой штукатурки. И они совершили ошибку — старые окна в деревянных рамах всегда казались Жаннет глазами живого существа, а теперь их заменили на стеклопакет — глаза робота, безо всяких сомнений более удобные, но ах! — совершенно лишённые жизни.  
Ну, а новая дверь, белая и сияющая чистотой, безо всяких дурацких надписей, вроде признаний в любви или ругательств, которые в любой момент можно было прочесть на старой двери, пугала бывшую ученицу. Она всегда ненавидела белый цвет, ассоциируя его с абсолютной пустотой. Двери этот цвет придавал холодный и неприветливый вид.  
Жаннет осторожно поднялась на маленькую площадь, оставшуюся неизменной, и улыбнулась. Воспоминания наполнили её голову, как вино наполняет бокал.  
«Поздравляю, Жаннет!» — сказала директриса, пожимая ей руку в день вручения дипломов — «Я знала, что ты сможешь окончить школу с хорошими оценками»  
На неё тогда смотрела вся школа, а она стояла на той самой площади и смущалась, девочка-подросток в синем платьице, прижимающая к сердцу диплом… В толпе была её бабушка, и она аплодировала громче всех. В глазах её Жаннет заметила слёзы гордости.  
Взрослая Нуари была вынуждена утереть свои собственные слёзы. Теперь-то в мире не осталось никого, кто мог бы ей гордиться. Именно поэтому она и решила вернуться в школу. Она была намерена встретиться с бывшими учителями и рассказать им о своих профессиональных успехах. Но была у неё также и другая причина, думать о которой не хотелось…  
Рассказать было о чём: она уже полгода работала переводчиком в крупной компании и начальство было ей довольно. Прошлую работу в маленьком офисе она бросила, не оглядываясь: коллеги там были возмутительно похожи на сварливых и завистливых однокурсниц из университета.  
Жаннет открыла дверь и вошла в едва знакомый ей коридор. Вместо привычных голубых стен её встретили персиковые, а вместо сморщенной старухи-уборщицы за белой партой сидела молодая светловолосая женщина. Она только спросила себя отчего эта женщина кажется ей такой знакомой, как последняя удивлённо воскликнула:  
— Нуари! Это ты, что ли?!  
Джаннет пристально посмотрела на опухшее лицо той, что обратилась к ней. Задорный взгляд, румяные щеки, кудрявые волосы… Это могла быть только Сюзанна, хулиганка класса, о чьём распутстве ходили слухи по всему городку. В школьные годы Жаннет терпеть её не могла, и причиной тому служил тот факт, что у Сюзанны был на редкость длинный язык и говорила она всякие гадости. Обычно эти самые гадости были адресованы Жаннет.  
Вот и сейчас она готовилась услышать какой-нибудь жестокий подкол по поводу внешнего вида и при необходимости ответить тем же. Всё-таки Сюзанна была последним человеком, который мог смеяться над чьей-то внешностью: в свои тридцать один год она выглядела, как законченная алкоголичка.  
— Ну да, это я, — с большой осторожностью ответила Жаннет. Она прекрасно помнила привычку бывшей одноклассницы цепляться к словам — Чем занимаешься?  
— А ты не догадываешься? — спросила Сюзанна тоном, преисполненным своего обычного ехидства — Для человека, чей ум все так хвалят, ты удивительный тугодум, Нуари.  
Жаннет хотела было ответить на её реплику, но передумала. Чёрт знает, во что могла вылиться ссора с Сюзанной.  
— Ты не знаешь, мадам Равель у себя? — вдруг спросила она.  
Мадам Равель была их классным руководителем на протяжении последних двух лет их учёбы в коллеже. В самом начале, когда она только получила пост классного руководителя, ребята ненавидели её и боялись, ведь в прошлом она проявила себя как очень строгий учитель. Как ни странно, первой в списке тех, кто её боялся, была отличница Жаннет Нуари. Как-то раз она даже высказала всё то, что она чувствовала по отношению к Равель, написав это на одной из парт в кабинете французского. К несчастью, за этим занятием её застукала мимо проходящая преподаватель латыни. Результатом стал строгий выговор за вандализм и серьёзный разговор с расстроенной мадам Равель, который в корне поменял все её представления о классном руководителе. В конечном итоге Жаннет была прощена, а её сердце наполнилось уважением и благодарностью. В скором времени Равель заслужила всеобщую любовь, так как из всех учителей она стала единственной, кто обращался с учениками, как с равными. Всем её подопечным было безумно тяжело с ней расставаться.  
И сейчас Жаннет ощущала острую необходимость увидеться с ней, впервые за четырнадцать лет.  
— Да, — коротко ответила Сюзанна — Она теперь заместитель директора, ей выделили небольшой кабинет справа от бывшего класса биологии. Ты знаешь, где это.  
— Разумеется, — ответила Нуари — Спасибо, Сюзанна.  
Она пошла по длинному и широкому коридору, уже начиная чувствовать себя школьницей. Она вообразила, что идёт сейчас не на встречу с бывшей учительницей, а на урок истории, на который ни в коем случае нельзя опоздать, иначе Равель немедленно вызовет к доске, не позволив подготовиться.  
«Мадам учительница, я не готовился» — вспомнились слова Жака Тортелье — «Мы вчера были в гостях у дяди. Сидели допоздна, так что домой я вернулся очень усталым и…»  
Такие слова Жак говорил каждому преподавателю чуть ли не на каждом уроке. И Мадам Равель прекрасно это понимала.  
«Подойди к карте, сейчас мы проверим то, как внимательно ты слушал меня на прошлом уроке» — таков был ответ Равель на классическое «я не учил».  
Жак набирался смелости и подходил к карте. И каждый раз отвечал своеобразным и смешным образом, но его ответы были достаточно верны для того, чтобы парень вытянул из учительницы проходное «10».  
Те же, кому не хватало смелости для того, чтобы работать с картой, были вынуждены довольствоваться позорной цифрой «0». А иной раз мадам Равель ставила нули всем не учившим, даже не давая шансов испрaвить оценку. «Не учил? Молодец, НОЛЬ!» — говорила она, порой так громко, что те из ребят, которые имели несчастье оказаться поблизости едва не глохли.  
«Интересно, обрадуется ли она мне?» — спросила себя Жаннет, поднимаясь по серой каменной лестнице.  
На втором этаже её ждал ледовый каток её детства — очень широкий коридор, освещаемый огромными прямоугольными окнами. Бывшая ученица улыбнулась, вспоминая, как гналась по этому коридору за мальчиком, который постоянно дёргал её за косички.  
Поворот налево, пара цоканий каблучками — и вот она уже находилась возле кабинета заместителя.  
«А не занята ли она?» — снова спросила себя Жаннет, деликатно стуча в деревянную дверь.  
— Войдите! — послышался знакомый голос.  
Жаннет подчинилась. Медленно открыв дверь, она проникла в маленькое помещение, стены которого покрывали расписания, фотографии и распечатанные цитаты великих людей. Она почувствовала укол в сердце, увидев на самом верху фотографию своего класса.  
«Так мадам Равель нас не забыла!» — с удивлением поняла женщина.  
На тех редких участках стены, которые оставались неприкрытыми, виднелись когда-то белые обои, пожелтевшие от времени. Видимо, в этом кабинете ремонта не делали. Директриса, должно быть, решила, что новый заместитель не достоин приличного кабинета. Интересно, каким это немыслимым образом мадам Равель вообще стала заместителем директора? Ведь всем было известно, что директриса, мадам Пайе, терпеть её не могла!  
— Боже правый! — воскликнула учительница — Как же ты изменилась, Жаннет!  
Жаннет поняла, что в данном контексте слово «изменилась» означало «постарела».  
— Старение — естественный процесс, — сказала она — Но вас он, похоже, не коснулся.  
Мадам Равель рассмеялась, а потом предложила Жаннет сесть.  
— Возьми этот стул, что рядом со шкафом, — указала она. — К сожалению, нормальной мебели у меня нет, так что это всё, что я могу тебе предложить…  
И стул, и шкаф находились когда-то в кабинете биологии, где Жаннет и её класс проводили большинство уроков. Обыкновенная парта, которая служила рабочим столом, была взята оттуда же. Нуари поняла это потому, что и парта, и стул были покрашены в нежно-розовый цвет. Она мигом вспомнила, как вместе с ребятами из класса красила парты и стулья.  
«Этот вишнёвый цвет выглядит до невозможности убого, » — прокомментировала тогда классная руководительница — «Давайте разбавим его белым!»  
Розовая мебель сильно выделялась на фоне светло-зелёных стен. Это делало кабинет биологии особенным, чем очень гордились ученики четвёртого «4» класса и их руководитель, учительница истории-географии.  
— Итак, — начала учительница. — Рассказывай, как тебе там живётся, а то я про тебя почти ничего не знаю.  
Жаннет пожаловалась на то, что все её родные либо умерли, либо покинули страну и перестали с ней общаться. Из-за этого она поначалу чувствовала себя одиноко, но со временем её горе испарилось и она начала снова наслаждаться жизнью.  
В чём она так никогда и не призналась, так это то, что сразу после скорби её сердце наполнилось облегчением. Потеря всех капающих на мозги родственников подарила ей полную свободу. Теперь она могла позволить себе не спать до четырёх утра, читать сколько влезет и убираться по дому так медленно, как только она захочет. Она даже завела кота, которого назвала ОʼБрайеном — в честь своего любимого книжного персонажа — и заботилась о нём так, как иные женщины её возраста заботились о своих детях. Её отец бы не одобрил такого поведения.  
Мысль об облегчении она быстро прогнала, так как она была поистине ужасна. Какой нормальный человек стал бы думать «Как хорошо, что я остался один на свете?» И тем не менее, Жаннет продолжала радоваться жизни. До тех пор, пока не случилось непредвиденное.  
— Доктор сказал, что у меня рак груди, — закончила она свой рассказ.  
Мадам Равель ахнула.  
— Моя дорогая… — начала она, очевидно пытаясь найти какие-нибудь слова утешения. Было так же очевидно, что эти самые слова не лезли на ум, так что бывшая ученица прервала её:  
— Я пришла сюда, чтобы попросить вас об одной услуге.  
На что растроганная учительница взяла её за руку и пообещала всё, что угодно.  
— Понимаете, с завтрашнего дня я лягу в больницу — и вряд ли я когда-нибудь выйду оттуда живой, так что…  
Тут её слова прервались истеричным «Не говори так! В мире живут очень много людей, которые победили рак!» Нуари не надеялась стать одной из этих людей. Её организм был слаб, не закалён, она никогда не делала упражнений и ела всякую дрянь. Она была обречена. Но говорить этого она не стала, а просто подождала, пока мадам Равель успокоится, а потом продолжила:  
— У меня есть кот, который и дня без меня не проживёт. Я хотела попросить вас забрать его к себе домой. Ему много еды не нужно, а я умру со спокойной душой, если буду знать, что о нём кто-то заботится.  
Мадам Равель пообещала, что не даст коту остаться на улице. И тогда Жаннет не выдержала и разрыдалась.  
— Я так ценю это… ах, если бы вы знали! — говорила она между всхлипываниями — Мой кот — единственное существо в целом мире, с которым я могла нормально поговорить. Все мои коллеги на работе — они ужасны, они постоянно лезут не в свои дела, постоянно задают какие-то глупые вопросы, от которых тошнит…  
Жаннет и сама удивилась, сказав это. Она никогда и не думала, что в её размеренной, счастливой жизни осталось место для страдания. И всё же то, что она сказала — как и то, что она только собиралась сказать, было правдой.  
Может ли человек страдать, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что он страдает?  
А может ли быть такое, что её, Жаннет, счастье было всего лишь самообманом?  
— А те, кто называет себя моими друзьями — ещё хуже! — рыдала она — Они постоянно упрекают меня в том, что я им не звоню. А когда я им всё-таки звоню, они либо упрекают меня в чём-то другом, либо начинают нагружать своими историями. Они всё говорят и говорят, никак не давая мне вставить хотя бы пару слов. А потом они же хвалят меня за то, какая я отличная собеседница. Я ненавижу их всех, мадам Равель. Если бы вы знали, как ненавижу!  
Вдруг она замолкла. Зачем она вообще заговорила о своих друзьях и коллегах? Зачем она заговорила о них так, как будто они были дурными людьми? Ведь на самом деле они таковыми не были — вся их вина состояла лишь в одном заблуждении. Они ошиблись, полагая, что если в личной жизни человека отсутствуют какие-либо события, то этому человеку непременно будет интересно послушать рассказы о чужой жизни. Вот и всё.  
Сейчас она, Жаннет Нуари, повторяла их ошибку.  
— Ради бога, мадам Равель, простите меня, — всхлипнула она — Право, я не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
На протяжение нескольких минут, учительница и её бывшая ученица смотрели друг на друга глазами, полными слёз. И обе они не знали, что сказать друг другу. Жаннет вдруг захотелось уйти. Обстановка в кабинете начала тяготить её.  
— Я… — начала Нуари — Я думаю, мне лучше уйти. Я была очень рада вас видеть, и… надеюсь, О’Брайен полюбит вас так же, как любит меня. Я очень счастлива теперь, когда я знаю, что ему есть куда идти… Сейчас я живу в доме моих родителей — вы знаете, где это. Заезжайте туда, пожалуйста, сегодня вечером, и заберите моего бедного кота.  
Тут мадам Равель не выдержала и крепко обняла Жаннет. Они обе зарыдали.  
Успокоившись, бывшая ученица сказала:  
— Мне действительно лучше уйти. Прощайте, мадам Равель.  
— До свиданья, Жаннет, — дрожащим голоса сказала учительница — Надеюсь, мы с тобой ещё встретимся.  
— А вот я уже не смею на это надеяться.  
«Я пришла сюда не только для того, чтобы поговорить с мадам Равель, » — вспомнила Нуари. И это было правдой. Для неё, конечно, было важно отдать кота в хорошие руки, но первичной целью её визита была одна конкретная, желанная и возможно разбивающая ей сердце на маленькие осколки встреча. Предвкушая её, молодая женщина глубоко вздохнула.  
Когда Жаннет выходила из тесного кабинета своей бывшей классной руководительницы, ей показалось, что она двигается в замедленном режиме, и мир вокруг неё потерял очертания. На миг она даже испугалась, что вот-вот потеряет сознание.  
Но, к счастью, этого не произошло, и Жаннет даже успела сделать несколько шагов и свернуть за угол, прежде чем столкнуться с ним.  
— Что вы здесь делаете, мадемуазель Нуари? — удивлённым тоном спросил месье Гаспар, учитель физики и химии.  
Он до сих пор выглядел гордым и полным сил, готовым к любому испытанию, а его глаза янтарного цвета до сих пор смотрели дерзким, надменным взглядом. Но его волосы полностью поседели, а на лице его появилось больше морщин, чем прежде.  
А его голос — Боже правый! этот голос, прежде такой громовой и внушающий в учеников страх и трепет, звучал теперь блекло и устало, как когда-то звучал голос дедушки Жаннет. Как только она услышала его, внутри неё что-то навеки сломалось.  
Как?.. Почему?..  
Когда Нуари только поступала в этот коллеж, ему было сорок. Его теперешний же возраст она старалась не считать. Она хотела притвориться, что она до сих пор лучшая ученица в классе, а он до сих пор закатывает глаза, когда во время урока видит одну-единственную руку, поднятую вверх. Её руку.  
Она медленно и внятно старалась объяснить ему, что она пришла навсегда попрощаться с колыбелью её детства. Только ему она сказала, что она отправится за границу, на этот раз навсегда. Почему-то ей не хотелось, чтобы он узнал об её диагнозе. Не хотелось видеть на его лице жалость.  
Странно… Будучи подростком, Жаннет часто думала о том, что с ней станет, когда он покинет этот мир. Она представляла себе, как после работы будет ходить на кладбище и лежать возле его могилы, жалуясь на жизнь и делясь с ней впечатлениями. Однако такие мысли вгоняли её в депрессию, ей казалось, что с его смертью закончится и её жизнь.  
А теперь вот как оно сложилось. Ей предстояло умереть раньше него. И она решила благодарить Бога за это, в течение всех оставшихся дней, которые её отделяли от загробного мира.  
Жаннет улыбалась. Улыбалась так, словно она снова вернулась в детство, когда она только пошла в шестой класс. Он тоже улыбался, и от этого на её душе стало совсем легко.  
Нуари вспомнила, как изначально относилась к нему с недоверием. После того, как её отец бросил семью в отчаянном положении, она вообще терпеть не могла мужчин. В раннем детстве её мама с бабушкой ей постоянно навязывали, что мужской пол — зло.  
Месье Гаспару удалось стать первым и единственным мужчиной, которому она полностью доверяла. Поэтому, когда настала пора влюбляться, выбор у неё был не слишком большой…  
Догадался ли он об её чувствах к нему? Всю свою жизнь Жаннет надеялась, что ответ на этот вопрос — нет. Но сейчас ей почему-то захотелось, чтобы он догадался.  
Она ждала, когда он спросит, почему она до сих пор не вышла замуж и даже не начала с кем-то встречаться. У неё уже был готов ответ на этот вопрос.  
«Среди всех тех мужчин, что попадались мне на жизненном пути, я не смогла обнаружить ни одного, хотя бы отдалённо похожего на вас.»  
Но вопроса не поступило. Он по-прежнему говорил с ней об обыденных вещах.  
Когда настала пора прощаться, Жаннет попросила его обнять её. Негодованию на его лице не было предела. Увидев реакцию учителя, молодая женщина не смогла сдержать улыбки — она узнавала старого доброго месье Гаспара, который в общении с учениками всегда соблюдал дистанцию.  
— Прошу вас, — прошептала она, — Ведь я больше никогда сюда не вернусь.  
Сначала он как-то странно на неё посмотрел, а затем крепко обнял, отчего она почувствовала, что её коленки дрожат.  
— Я всегда гордился тобой больше, чем другими, — выпалил он.  
Прижавшись ухом к его груди, Нуари подумала, что её недавние впечатления оказались ложными. Только вступив на территорию школы, она решила, что здание окончательно потеряло свою жизнь, свою прелесть. Однако это было не так.  
«Коллеж номер 215 никогда не лишится своего духа, пока это сердце ещё бьётся,» — подумалось ей.  
Жаннет закрыла глаза и поняла, что она — самый счастливый человек во Вселенной.


End file.
